To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The wireless communication system may use an interference alignment scheme to mitigate interference. When there is a plurality of interference sources in the surroundings, the interference alignment scheme may allow a desired signal to be received and an interference signal to use different transmission spaces provided by multiple transmission/reception antennas, thereby aligning interference in the remaining spaces except for the space occupied by the desired signal.
The largest problem in applying the interference alignment scheme to a cellular environment is processing complexity. In general, a mobile device (for example, a terminal) may have a relatively low information processing capability. Accordingly, making a request for channel information of the entire network for interference alignment beamforming and processing the channel information by the mobile device may cause problems such as an overload of the mobile device.